


The World's Most Fucked-Up Family

by Scrabbles



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Gen, Post Season 1
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrabbles/pseuds/Scrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The World's Most Fucked-Up Family - так говорит Норман Годфри о своей семьей, и он, в общем-то, прав ;) Спекуляции на тему почему шерифа Сворна не будет во втором сезоне и как вернется Оливия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World's Most Fucked-Up Family

**Author's Note:**

> В книге Роман говорит, что он овен. Роды у Леты начинаются 13 апреля, с момента ее смерти до дня рождения Романа проходит неделя, то есть днем рождения Романа можно примерно считать 20 апреля. (Овен: 21 марта-20 апреля)

Сначала шериф Томас Сворн подумал, что ему показалось. Слышимость в подвале, конечно, была не очень хорошая, но кто мог прийти к нему домой в половине первого ночи? Кто и, главное, зачем? Шериф уже хотел вернуться к прерванной работе, когда звонок прозвучал снова. Пришлось отложить инструменты и подняться на первый этаж. Дверь в подвал Томас предусмотрительно закрыл и пистолет на всякий случай захватил с собой. С некоторых пор шериф стал очень подозрительным.

На крыльце обнаружился Роман Годфри. Бледный, с залегшими под глазами тенями, в строгом черном костюме. Вот уж кого шериф не ожидал увидеть у себя, так это его. 

\- Роман, что-то случилось?

Шериф окинул взглядом улицу – красного "Ягуара" нигде не было видно. Пешком парень что ли пришел?

\- Мне нужно с вами поговорить.

\- Заходи. - Томас посторонился, пропуская гостя.

Сказать по правде, мальчишку Томасу было даже немного жаль. После недавнего исчезновения матери парень остался совсем один. Но сочувствовал Роману шериф ровно до того момента, пока не вспоминал, к какой семье тот принадлежит. Его отец построил институт, где доктор Прайс проводил чудовищные эксперименты, и один из этих экспериментов – сестра Романа Шелли – убил Алиссу и Алексу. Пока парня не в чем было заподозрить, но чутье подсказывало шерифу, что ничего хорошего от этой проклятой семейки ждать нельзя, и мальчишка еще себя покажет.

Роман прошелся по комнате, остановился напротив фотографии близняшек. Снимок был сделан на школьном балу прошлой осенью. Две юные балерины беззаботно улыбались в камеру.

\- Мне жаль, что так случилось, - ровным, лишенным эмоций голосом произнес Годфри.

\- Спасибо, но я уже закончил принимать соболезнования, - резко ответил шериф. 

Что-то не давало Томасу покоя, какое-то смутное, беспричинное беспокойство. Роман заметно повзрослел с последней их встречи. Вот что происходит с чужими детьми... с живыми детьми. Они становятся взрослыми. Но только ли в этом дело? Здесь что-то еще, что-то неуловимое, настораживающее, опасное…

\- Шелли их не убивала. - Роман оторвался от созерцания фотографии и встретился взглядом с шерифом.

Вот оно! Томас мгновенно почувствовал угрозу и удивился, как не догадался раньше. Роман пришел к нему вовсе не с благими намерениями. 

\- Ты за этим явился сюда в час ночи? Да как ты смеешь?! – повысил голос шериф. Ему так мало нужно было сейчас, чтобы снова выпустить гнев наружу, и неведомо откуда взявшийся страх только усилил ярость.

\- Я мог бы заставить вас поверить, - спокойно продолжил Роман. – Но это слишком просто. 

\- Убирайся! Я не намерен выслушивать это от тебя в собственном доме! – Шериф шагнул к выходу с намерением распахнуть дверь и выставить наглеца за порог.

\- А что вы сделаете? Арестуете меня за нарушение границ частной собственности?

\- Думаешь, это твой город и тебе здесь все позволено? Вон отсюда!

Роман стоял посреди гостиной, невозмутимо смотрел на шерифа и даже не думал куда-то там идти.

\- Попытаетесь выпроводить меня силой? – спросил Годфри с усмешкой. - Или все-таки поговорим?

Томас оглянулся на тумбочку у двери – в верхний ящик он спрятал пистолет, когда увидел за дверью Романа. Годфри снисходительно проследил взгляд шерифа.

\- Давай, попробуй. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

Парень вел себя настолько нагло и уверенно, что шериф решил подождать более подходящего момента. Откуда это чувство собственного превосходства? Разве имя дает право быть выше закона и морали? У шерифа не было ответа на этот вопрос, но в одном он почему-то был уверен: с Годфри ему не справиться ни с оружием, ни без. Он решительно ничего не мог сделать. Томас ненавидел это мучительное чувство беспомощности. Со дня смерти дочерей ему постоянно приходилось с ним жить.

\- Стану я об тебя руки марать, - попытался вернуть подобие контроля шериф. - Что тебе нужно?

\- Я хочу, чтобы этот город был безопасным для Шелли, когда она вернется домой, - пояснил Роман как нечто само собой разумеющееся. - Что ты замышляешь против моей семьи? 

\- Ничего. - Врать Томас умел плохо и сам это знал - ему нужно было выиграть время. Хоть неделю, хоть пару дней. – Я больше не работаю в полиции, но и без меня на вас найдется управа. 

Роман ни на секунду не дал усомниться шерифу, что разгадал его неубедительный обман.

\- Сейчас я буду задавать вопросы, а ты будешь отвечать только правду. Ты хочешь отомстить Годфри?

\- Да, - произнес Томас неожиданно для самого себя. Слова будто сами соскочили с языка. Пронзительный, парализующий взгляд Романа лишил его воли и способности лгать.

\- Как ты собираешься отомстить? 

\- Взорвать бомбу в институте.

\- И где сейчас эта бомба? 

\- В подвале. - Шериф сопротивлялся изо всех сил, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Попытки освободиться от постороннего влияния лишь вызвали сильную головную боль. 

\- Давай туда прогуляемся. 

Роман взял шерифа за плечо и подтолкнул к двери под лестницей. 

Как только Томас повернулся к Годфри спиной, чужое присутствие в голове пропало. Правду говорили в городе, двадцать лет назад Джей Ар привез в город ведьму. Яблоко от яблони недалеко падает – сынок пошел в Оливию. Проклятая, дьявольская кровь! Годфри погубят этот город, если ничего не предпринять. Шериф очень надеялся, что Шелли мертва и что Оливия сгинула навсегда. Если это так, то Роман – последний, а значит, у Томаса есть шанс одним ударом отомстить за дочерей и спасти Хемлок Гроув.

\- И вот этим ты собрался взорвать Белую Башню? – хмыкнул Роман. – Как-то не впечатляет.

\- Я сделаю десять таких. Двадцать. Столько, сколько понадобится. Тебе хватит.

\- Мне-то за что? Я вроде пока еще никого не убил. Просто за то, что я Годфри? 

Шериф промолчал. Его взгляд был устремлен на бомбу. На Романа он старался не смотреть.

\- Хорошо, раз ты обвиняешь меня в грехах моей семьи, я буду действовать в ее интересах.

Томас отлетел на пол прежде, чем успел дотянуться до стола. Нечеловеческая сила, с которой его швырнули через половину комнаты, еще больше утвердила шерифа в верности только что родившегося в его голове плана. Одна-единственная жертва могла спасти целый город. После смерти дочерей жизнь утратила смысл, и обрести его заново Томас мог только в смерти.

\- Теперь слушай меня внимательно. Так спешишь на тот свет? Я не буду тебе мешать. Ровно через пять минут ты взорвешь свою бомбу. Понятно?

\- Да, - прошептал шериф. Черный силуэт Годфри расплылся, потерял четкие очертания. Томас не смог сдержать слез отчаяния и бессильной ярости. 

\- Шелли не убивала Алиссу и Алексу. Мы с Питером пытались найти убийцу до того, как он добрался до твоих дочерей, но нам помешали. Такие же вот воины добра, как ты. Думай об этом.

Зеленые глаза Романа светились такой лютой, неприкрытой ненавистью, что шериф не выдержал, отвернулся. Роман позволил ему опустить взгляд, но это больше не имело значения. Приказ уже был отдан. 

Потом Годфри повернулся к Томасу спиной, подошел к выходу и исчез на лестнице. Послышались удаляющиеся шаги в холле. Хлопнула входная дверь. 

Следующие четыре с половиной минуты шериф Томас Сворн думал не о мести. Он думал о дочерях. На тридцать пятой секунде шериф подошел к столу. Еще через пять секунд раздался взрыв.

Роман стоял в тени деревьев на другой стороне улицы и наблюдал, как к дому шерифа съезжаются полицейские, машины скорой помощи и пожарные. Пламя удалось погасить не сразу, и некоторое время можно было любоваться красным заревом на фоне черного ночного неба. Одно портило в остальном безупречную картину - раздражающе бессмысленная людская суета вокруг. 

Когда от дома остались только дымящиеся развалины, Годфри выбросил окурок в траву и зашагал к оставленному в двух кварталах «Форду». Завтрашняя газета вышла с заголовком «Шериф, недавно потерявший дочерей, подрывается на бомбе собственного изготовления». Роман этот выпуск читать не стал. Ему было некогда – в Белой Башне на это утро было назначено важное совещание.

 

***

 

\- Какое сегодня число?

\- Шестое октября. 

В хвойной роще, начинающейся всего в десятке метров за особняком, сидят двое: отец и сын. Раскладные деревянные кресла и столик остались здесь еще с прошлого лета. Сейчас уместнее было бы устроиться в доме, все-таки промозглый октябрьский холод пробирает до костей, но Норман попросил сына выпустить его на улицу хотя бы на пару часов, и Роман согласился. 

\- Тебе идет черное. Совсем как отец стал. Тот тоже сутками пропадал в Институте.

\- Норман, ты мой отец. Опять забыл? 

В голосе сына Норману слышится усталое раздражение. Нет, доктор Годфри только и думает о недавно открытой ему тайне, но и восемнадцать лет другой правды все-таки не так легко прогнать из мыслей.

Норман исподтишка рассматривает сына. Полгода живут в одном доме, но Норман до сих пор не может привыкнуть, что у него сын, а не дочь. С девочками все по-другому. С людьми все по-другому. 

\- Нет. Просто оговорка. Но я должен был догадаться раньше.

\- Это что-нибудь бы изменило?

\- Нет. Не знаю. Раньше я думал, что все наладится. Я расстанусь с Мари, женюсь на Оливии, Лета родит мне внучку. Мне не придется больше лгать и притворяться. Я так устал от этого…

Норман становится сентиментальным. Он так давно разговаривает только с собой (с кем еще говорить в пустом доме, домработница и та будто язык проглотила), что ждет не дождется тех редких дней, когда у Романа есть время и настроение провести с ним вечер. Иногда доктор Годфри просыпается с острым чувством раскаяния и брезгливой жалости к самому себе - в последнее время все реже и реже. Прошлое вызывает в нем лишь грусть и сожаление. Острое ощущение невосполнимой потери постепенно проходит. У Нормана появилось куда более важное занятие. Целыми днями он думает о том, когда вернется Оливия.

Роман молча курит. Запах дорогого табака смешивается с густым ароматом хвои. Бутылка виски на столике дожидается своей очереди. Вечер только начинается.

Норман открывает бутылку, наполняет стаканы. Ему хочется окунуться в воспоминания сейчас, под анестезией алкоголя, чтобы потом было легче думать о прошлом. Как ни странно, на ум приходят другие слова, и доктор Годфри делится ими с Романом: 

\- Институт всегда был важнее для моего брата, чем для меня. Институт и ребенок, который продолжит династию Годфри. У меня к семейному бизнесу никогда не лежало сердце. Не зря Джей Ар оставил все тебе. Хотя ты и мой сын, у тебя отлично получается.

\- С чего ты взял? 

Несмотря на насмешку в голосе Романа Норман чувствует, что сыну приятен его комплимент. 

\- Я заперт в доме, но не глух и не слеп. Репортеры все еще достают?

\- От особо назойливых я избавился.

\- Убедил больше к тебе не лезть?

\- Это было не так уж и сложно.

\- С твоим-то даром внушения…

Норман ловит на себе внимательный, цепкий взгляд сына. Роман ничего не упускает и делает выводы на ходу. Надо же, кто бы мог подумать, что мальчишка окажется шкатулкой с сюрпризом. До недавнего времени семейный бизнес Романа особо не занимал, но что-то случилось на праздновании двадцатилетия Института, а потом наступило двадцатое апреля...

Теперь Норман понимает, что все изменилось именно в тот день.

Строгий костюм, рубашка, жилет, галстук – все черное, другого сын теперь не носит. Так он ходит в Белую Башню каждый день. Каждый день там происходит что-то важное, требующее его внимания.

\- Из двух наследников моего отца один в могиле, а я никогда не хотел управлять Институтом. Честно говоря, я не ожидал, что тебе будет интересен семейный бизнес. Вот тобой бы дед гордился.

Роман усмехается, в его глазах вспыхивают нехорошие огоньки.

\- На том приеме ты врезал Тео, помнишь? После того, как его жена мне отсосала, я попросил ее передать мужу, что беспокоиться не о чем – институт в надежных руках.

Младший Годфри откидывается на спинку кресла, не спеша затягивается. Сигаретный дым рассеивается в морозном воздухе. Норман пару секунд таращится на сына, пытаясь подобрать слова. 

\- Мы оба тогда были хороши. Не люблю официальные мероприятия. Они выбивают меня из колеи.

\- И Оливия тоже.

\- Что Оливия? – осторожно переспрашивает доктор Годфри.

\- Заставляет выходить из себя. Чем больше ты теряешь самоконтроль, тем большую власть она обретает над тобой. Глазом не успеешь моргнуть, как уже пляшешь под ее дудку.

\- Вот теперь я верю, что ты мой сын. Не хочешь попробовать себя в психоанализе?

Роман закатывает глаза. Норман тихо смеется, кутается в пальто.

\- В этом году ранняя осень. Пятое октября? Больше похоже на конец ноября. 

\- Можем пойти в дом.

\- Нет. Я хочу остаться здесь.

\- Как скажешь, - легко соглашается Роман. Его холод больше не беспокоит.

Норману помогает согреться виски – алкоголь гонит по телу приятное тепло.

\- Знаешь, что меня удивляет? Питера они готовы были растерзать без суда и следствия, но хоть один из них явился сюда после того, как Шелли назвали убийцей? Шериф Сворн только с этой своей бомбой… 

\- Они боялись Оливию, - пожимает плечами Роман. Правду про шерифа и Орден отцу лучше не знать.

\- Теперь они боятся тебя.

\- Правильно делают. Если бы они только знали, что я могу сделать с ними.

Роман не угрожает, он просто констатирует факт. 

\- То есть, у них есть причины тебя опасаться? 

\- Доктор Прайс годами заметал следы за мамой. Ты многого о ней не знаешь. О нас обоих.

Норман чувствует, что вот он, его шанс наконец-то узнать все как есть, и бросается в атаку:

\- Так расскажи. Ты не представляешь себе, каково это. Подходишь к выходу и не можешь переступить порог. Я как-то целый день простоял возле двери. Я не могу разговаривать по телефону. Не могу даже письмо написать. Как ты сумел мне запретить? Я ведь помню, ты мне сказал «нельзя» - и я не могу. 

\- А если ты пожалеешь, когда узнаешь правду? – Роман прищуривается, испытующе смотрит на отца.

\- Что я такое могу узнать? После всей этой истории с оборотнем, после всех этих смертей? Думаешь, я не понимаю, что вы с Оливией не люди? Я был с ней двадцать лет, как я мог не заметить? Мне все равно. Я ее люблю, кем бы она ни была и что бы они ни сделала.

Смех сына удивляет Нормана. Роман поворачивается к отцу, подается вперед, впивается пронзительным взглядом. Бледное, искаженное жесткой усмешкой лицо кажется чужим. 

\- Что бы она ни сделала? А если бы я тебе сказал, что она убила Лету? Твоя любовь переживет это?

Норман закрывает глаза. Нужно просто применить трюк, который он с успехом практиковал последние двадцать лет - представить, что он не видит и не слышит очевидного. Если хоть на секунду допустить, что сын говорит правду, Норман просто утонет в ненависти к своей слабости и перестанет существовать. Самообман – единственное, что ему остается, потому что правда в чистом виде несовместима с жизнью. 

\- Я никогда не поверю, что Оливия приказала Йохану убить мою дочь.

\- Если ты собираешься быть частью нашей долбанутой семейки, ты должен знать все. 

Норман говорит себе, что мальчик оправданно жесток. Его перекормили ложью, и теперь, получив контроль над своей жизнью, он больше не потерпит тайн, интриг и притворства. Норман сам уже готов услышать все, что угодно, лишь бы вернуть Оливию. Он сможет жить с этим знанием. Технику двоемыслия еще никто не отменял. В конце концов, Оливия и Роман – все, что у него осталось. 

\- Я уже сказал, это не имеет значения. Я не могу больше жить в неведении. Не заставляй меня забывать.

Из выходящих на задний двор окон льется теплый желтый свет. При нем красновато-коричневая кора деревьев выглядит ярче, от чего ближние к дому стволы кажутся окрашенными кровью.

\- Как ты догадался, что я стираю тебе память? - с едва заметным интересом спрашивает сын. 

\- Ты не очень старался это скрыть. Да и когда сидишь днями в четырех стенах, появляется много времени для размышлений. Мне все время кажется, что я не могу вспомнить что-то важное. 

Роман задумчиво смотрит в темноту, и Норману чудится, что для глаз его сына она не такая и непроницаемая. Роман видит теперь вокруг много больше того, что для его отца навсегда останется покрытым мраком. И дело здесь не в том, что Норман всего лишь человек. Ему просто не дано.

\- Скоро. Подожди две недели. 

\- Ты ведь уже обещал мне это? Роман, пожалуйста, если ты снова это делаешь, прекрати сейчас же. 

\- Чтобы ты пошел искать ее, как в прошлый раз? Осталось только, чтобы тебя приняли за сумасшедшего.

\- Этого не будет. Ты можешь рассказать мне все, как есть. Я просто хочу знать, что случилось с Оливией.

\- Две недели, Норман. Две недели, и ты ее увидишь.

Роман понемногу начинает терять терпение. Доктор Годфри замечает это, но не останавливается:

\- Что ты заставил меня забыть? Я ничего не сделаю, обещаю. Я слишком много потерял, чтобы разрушить что-то еще. Что бы там ни было, просто скажи. Ничего не изменится. 

\- Две недели, Норман, и ты должен будешь соблюдать определенные правила. Ты даже близко не подойдешь к доктору Прайсу. Забудь о его существовании. Ты не будешь выяснять обстоятельства смерти Леты. И ты не будешь интересоваться, чем занимается Институт. 

Роман не использует внушение, но от этого эффект, кажется, ничуть не уменьшается. Норман согласен на любые условия, лишь бы воссоединиться с Оливией, да и… перечить сыну? Теперь это бесполезно.

\- Согласен. Идем? – доктор Годфри поспешно встает на ноги.

\- Две недели, - с нажимом говорит Роман. – Больше повторять не буду.

Норман безвольно оседает в кресло. 

\- Так плохо? – без сочувствия, с каким-то отстраненным любопытством спрашивает младший Годфри.

\- Ты даже себе не представляешь.

\- Хорошо. - Роман ловит удивленный взгляд отца и с усмешкой поясняет: - Я не про тебя. Просто если это так работает, кому-то сейчас очень хреново. Так ему и надо, он заслужил.

Норман догадывается, о ком идет речь, но благоразумие подсказывает ему держать свои мысли при себе.

\- Почему не сейчас? Зачем ждать?

\- Помнишь, что произошло двадцатого апреля?

\- Это день, когда Оливия исчезла… и день твоего рождения.

\- Думаю, полгода вполне достаточно. 

\- Полгода достаточно… Что ты с ней сделал?! – Нормана охватывает иррациональный ужас. В глубине души он знает, что с Оливией не случилось ничего непоправимого, но сейчас эта уверенность не помогает.

\- Ничего особенного, - невозмутимо отвечает сын. - Преподал небольшой урок.

\- Роман, я должен знать!

\- Еще скажи, что ты мой отец и имеешь право. – Роман поднимается, поправляет пиджак, подходит к отцу. – Не забывай, ты сам попросил. 

Норман смотрит на сына снизу вверх. Тот наклоняется, опирается на подлокотники кресла ладонями. Норман съеживается под давящим, пронизывающим насквозь взглядом, замирает и ждет. 

\- Вспомни, - приказывает сын.

И Норман вспоминает.

 

***

 

Норман проснулся поздно вечером от ощущения ужасающей пустоты. Внезапная, как лопнувшая струна, обжигающая, она оставила в нем зияющую рану, сквозь которую утекала жизнь. 

Он точно знал, что нужно оставаться в спальне. Покидать комнату нельзя ни в коем случае. Это императив, которого физически невозможно ослушаться. Но все же Норман встал с кровати и вышел в коридор.

Оливия так и не ложилась сегодня. Сегодня… двадцатое апреля, день рождения Романа. Никакого праздника, конечно, в свете последних событий запланировано не было, но как же ужин втроем? Норман смутно помнил, что днем договаривался с Оливией вернуться к восьми. Домой он добрался вовремя, а потом – пустота. Будучи врачом-психиатром, Норман хорошо представлял себе, насколько серьезными могут оказаться такие провалы в памяти, но в данный момент его больше беспокоило другое.

Норман проверил комнату Романа – постель нетронута. Спустился в гостиную, заглянул на кухню. Следов праздничной трапезы там не обнаружилось. Ужина не было? Норман умылся ледяной водой и пошел к лифту. В доме осталось только одно место, где могли находиться Оливия с сыном.

Чердак встретил его светом сотни свечей, выставленных кольцом вокруг колыбели с черным пологом. Оливия с залитым кровью лицом лежала на полу. Роман стоял посреди комнаты, раскинув руки, а на стене… на стене, нарисованные извилистыми блестящими дорожками, темнели крылья.

Норман опустился на колени рядом с Оливией, прижал пальцы к вене на горле. Пульса не было. 

\- Что здесь произошло?

Роман опустил руки и медленно обернулся. Его губы и пальцы были испачканы красным. Еще пара секунд у Нормана ушла на то, чтобы связать это с раной Оливии. Ей разорвали горло зубами. Вскрыли вену, высосали кровь и вырвали язык. И сделал это Роман. 

\- Тебе не нужно было приходить сюда.

Норман начал отступать к лифту. Его охватила паника. В голове одна отчаянная мысль сменяла другую, такую же безнадежно бесполезную. Если вызвать скорую, может быть, Оливию еще можно спасти, но как быть с чудовищем, которым стал ее сын?

\- Стой на месте. - Роман пошел ему навстречу, медленно сокращая расстояние. 

Норман понял, что не может двигаться. Попытка закрыть глаза тоже ни к чему не привела.

\- Забудь все, что ты здесь видел. Ты приехал домой, мы поужинали и легли спать. Когда ты проснешься утром, ты не будешь искать Оливию. Ты ничего не знаешь про ее исчезновение. Все ясно?

Норман кивнул.

\- Можешь идти.

Отсутствие Оливии не удивило Нормана утром. Весь день он провел в особняке за разбором отцовских архивов – наконец-то у него появилось время для этого. Телефон, как ни странно, молчал. Вечером, выйдя из кабинета с чувством выполненного долга и в приподнятом настроении, Норман встретился с Романом в гостиной. Тот сидел за столом с ноутбуком, что показалось Норману необычным. Раньше у Романа всегда находилось с десяток куда более увлекательных занятий, чем пялиться в экран. 

\- В честь чего костюм? 

\- Ездил в Институт. Мама целый день не отвечает на звонки, а у Йохана были кое-какие срочные дела.

\- Будешь вникать в семейный бизнес?

\- Мне вчера исполнилось восемнадцать. Это все теперь мое. 

\- И правда, ты у нас теперь владелец компании. 

Норман достал из бара бутылку вина, наполнил бокалы.

\- И как тебе в роли большого босса?

\- Мне кажется, я ждал этого дня всю жизнь.

\- Я рад, что Институтом наконец будет управлять Годфри. Йохан перешел все границы дозволенного.

\- Йохан будет знать свое место. Не беспокойся, Институт в надежных руках.

\- Заявление, достойное Годфри.

Они выпили вино, и Норман, поднявшись в спальню, впервые за весь день набрал номер Оливии. В ответ он услышал только длинные гудки. Сообщение Норман оставлять не стал. Сказалась привычка человека, которому двадцать лет приходилось скрывать свою связь с любимой женщиной. Он может и подождать, пока Оливия придет домой. В конце концов, что значит пара дней для того, кто ждал половину жизни? 

 

***

 

\- Значит, вот как это работает. Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Просто знаю. Это уже было у меня в голове, когда я вернулся.

\- Сколько нужно? Может, лучше использовать шприц?

\- Я должен отдать то, что забрал, и еще немного. Дело не только в крови.

\- Понятно. Сам-то ты в кому не впадешь? Я же не знаю, что делать, если ты тоже…

Попытка пошутить лишь подчеркивает волнение. 

\- Об этом не беспокойся. - Роман достает бритву, делает надрез на запястье и прикладывает руку к губам матери. – Со мной вчера щедро поделились. Ничего мне не будет.

Норман наблюдает, как кровь пачкает посиневшие губы, попадает в рот - не вся. Оливия не глотает, и часть стекает на подбородок. Вскоре струйка иссякает. Роман морщится, вскрывает рану заново – на этот раз зубами. Кровь бежит сильнее, но Оливия по-прежнему не реагирует.

\- Все идет по плану?

\- Черт, Норман, откуда я знаю, я же не каждый день это делаю. Можешь помолчать немного?

Когда Роман убирает руку, Оливия все еще остается мертвой.

Еще пару минут они сидят в тишине и ждут. Норман сдерживается, как может, чтобы не спросить, почему ничего не происходит, но одного взгляда на Романа хватает, чтобы отказаться от этой затеи. А потом Норману кажется, что его подводят глаза, но вскоре сомневаться в очевидном становится невозможно. Медленно, почти незаметно, кожа Оливии начинает розоветь. Роман прокусывает запястье, приподнимает матери голову, и шипит сквозь зубы – то ли от боли, то ли от удовлетворения, что наконец-то получается. Оливия припадает к ране губами, жадно глотает, и вдруг, не открывая глаз, резко садится, обхватывает сына руками и впивается ему зубами в горло. Роман от неожиданности подается назад, но уже через секунду вновь обретает контроль и притягивает мать к себе, помогая ей.

Норман не может оторвать от них взгляда. Есть в этом что-то извращенное, запретное, противоестественное и в то же время нечеловечески красивое. Моральный компас в очередной раз дает серьезный сбой и окончательно ломается. Роман и Оливия – его семья, остальное неважно.

Наконец Оливия откидывается на спинку кушетки, и Роман, сделав два нетвердых шага, падает на стул.

\- Мне надо выпить. 

Норман трясущимися руками извлекает из кармана пальто маленькую фляжку – приготовил для себя, но не вспоминал про нее с тех пор, как зашел в Институт. Крышка поддается с третьей попытки.

\- Почему так долго, дорогой? Я очень сильно соскучилась.

От звука голоса Оливии Норман все-таки роняет фляжку. Темная жидкость растекается по полу. Комната мгновенно наполняется сильным запахом алкоголя.

\- Восемнадцать лет лжи и манипулирования – это долго. Полгода в морге? Даже говорить не о чем.

Роман вызывающе смотрит на мать в ожидании ответного удара – напрасно. Оливия пускает босые ноги с кушетки, поправляет волосы, оглядывается, и на ее красивом лице появляется выражение брезгливости.

\- Мы в институтском морге? Как банально. Надеюсь, Йохан не имел сюда доступа?

\- Прости, не нашел наш семейный склеп. Ты как-то забыла рассказать, где его искать. 

Роман достает аккуратно свернутый платок, вытирает кровь с горла. Совершенно необязательно давать случайным свидетелям пищу для размышления. Оливия снисходительно наблюдает за сыном.

\- Вижу, ты уже просветил Нормана насчет наших… особенностей.

\- Какие у меня могут быть секреты от собственного отца?

\- Я и не ожидала от тебя меньшего. Норман, мы можем отправиться домой? Прямо сейчас.

Норман растерянно смотрит на сына. Оливия удивленно поднимает брови.

\- Я смотрю, вы тут без меня с пользой провели время. 

Роман поднимается, распахивает дверь.

\- Сегодня я последний раз вижу вас здесь. Держитесь подальше от Белой Башни. Оба. 

\- Конечно, дорогой. Нам не о чем беспокоиться, ведь Институт теперь в надежных руках.

\- Именно. Не забывай об этом. - Роман даже не хочет знать, совпадение ли это, или до матери каким-то образом дошли произнесенные им в ту ночь слова. Теперь это не имеет значения.

\- О, дорогой, я поняла тебя с первого раза. 

Оливия подает руку Норману, и тот помогает ей встать с кушетки. Проходя мимо сына, Оливия легонько касается губами его щеки и шепчет:

\- Жду тебя к ужину. Нам нужно о многом поговорить.

Роман не отстраняется, не отворачивается, не язвит в ответ. Просто молча кивает. 

Когда Оливия с Норманом удаляются по коридору по направлению к лифту, Роман проверяет, не осталось ли следов крови, и направляется в офис доктора Прайса.

\- Я никогда не услышу от тебя ни слова о том, что произошло сегодня. И никто не услышит.

Если бы Йохан поддавался гипнозу, все было бы гораздо проще.

\- Разумеется, мистер Годфри. Стандартная степень секретности, я помню все протоколы. 

\- Надеюсь, у тебя нет иллюзий, что сегодняшние события что-нибудь изменят?

\- Нет, мистер Годфри. С какого проекта начнем?


End file.
